


Beef Cake

by Soyna



Series: Stand By Me [11]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Beefcake, Drabble, Food, M/M, sex mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 13:56:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15775476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soyna/pseuds/Soyna
Summary: Gladio prepare an elaborate meal for when Ignis gets home from a trade mission.  They are both 'famished'.





	Beef Cake

**Author's Note:**

> Era: Brotherhood  
> For Day 4 of Gladnis week: Famished
> 
> A really short drabble.

It had been two weeks.  Two whole weeks without Ignis. 

Ignis was back from his trade conference today and he knew he was going to be tired but Gladio couldn’t wait to see him.  He had a key for Ignis apartment and was using it to his advantage his return. 

They had been texting each other while he was on the trip and the whole time Ignis had complained about how awful the food was there.  “Not a single recipe can be improved upon.”  That was the message that gave him the idea.

Ignis was a better cook than him, but he wasn’t a slouch either.  He had Jarod help him dig up some recipes to help him ensure that he was going to do it right.  He knew that Ignis loved sea food and he was going to make sure that he made a dish that he knew that he would like.  It was warming nicely on the stove; The meal was spaghetti muscles with a white wine and garlic sauce.

His phone beeped.  He saw Ignis text announcing that he had arrived at the port.  He refrained from phoning him.  Ignis didn’t know that he was waiting for him, so he could surprise him. 

Gladio had gotten a hair cut because he knew that Ignis liked running his hands over the freshly buzzed undercut.  He wore a nice new white button up shirt and a tie that he borrowed from his dad.  He pressed his pants and put on maybe a little too much aftershave.

The table was set with two plates, a candle that he had to beg from his sister, and a bouquet of red gladiolus flowers that he knew would tickle Ignis sense of humour.  He wished his name sake flower was a little more fragrant. 

He also took the liberty of changing Ignis sheets, placing a fresh bottle of lube and a box of condoms on the side of the bed.  He knew it was bold, but he was ready to progress to the next step in their relationship.  He would be happy with being able to hold and kiss him again.

The door opened.  He jumped up and ran toward the shocked looking man at the sight of him.  He had meant to grab his bags and give him a hug.  Ignis dropped the two bags and quickly embraced him and joined him in an enthusiastic kiss.  His hands were in his hair rubbing in his new hair cut.  “Gladio,” Ignis whispered between kisses and when he pulled away.  “I missed you.”

“I missed you more than I thought possible,” Gladio returned and swung the door shut, a little harder than intended.  He managed to take a step back and clear his throat.  “Welcome home.  I made dinner for you of spaghetti with mussels and a white wine sauce.”

Ignis looked briefly around the room and with a wide grin turned back to him.  Ignis grabbed his tie and tugged gently so that his mouth was at his ear.  “I think I would much prefer the muscles in this finely dressed beefcake in front of me.  I’m famished, and I doubt such a light meal with satisfy me.”

“Fuck,” he whispered as he already was losing control.  His pants were already to tight at how he tugged at his tie and the sultry whisper that had nothing to do with food.  “Who am I to argue?”  He swept up Ignis in a bridal carry, leaving his bags at the door and taking him directly to the bedroom.  Ignis laughed the whole way and protested that he could walk just fine.  

The bottle of lube was spotted immediately and Ignis gave him a kiss of approval.  “Now, I believe my meal needs to get undressed.  But leave the tie on.  I think I can use that.”

**Author's Note:**

> So much thirst.
> 
> Also, desert before dinner is not necessarily a bad thing.


End file.
